Mi nueva vida después de la tormenta (¡Remake!)
by TsukiChiii
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que ella sabía es mentira? ¿cómo le afectará? ¿Qué consecuencias podría traer esto para el futuro? ¡Remake desde el capítulo uno! :'D


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.**

El tiempo paso rápido, la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia había dejando detrás un sinfín de desastres e inseguridades en todos los que se vieron involucrados en ella. Afortunadamente el tiempo lo cura todo y aquellos estragos del pasado ya habían cerrado, ahora en la metrópolis japonesa; Tokio, la paz se podía palpitar, respirar y sentir, no tenían temores al saber que las bellas heroínas en traje de marineros cuidaban de todos, sin embargo cuando las cosas están en calma sólo auguran el presagio de un suceso para nada favorecedor.

Una chica rubia se abría paso entre los transeúntes, sus cabellos rubios atados en dos particulares chongos dejaban el tiempo atrás, corriendo, queriendo escapar de la realidad, no se atrevía si quiera a mirar atrás, sabía que nadie la seguía pero el voltear sólo la haría más vulnerable, más débil, no quería aquello, definitivamente no quería eso. Para ella no era más que una horrible pesadilla, sus ojos se deshacían entre lagrimas, tan azules, tan azules como el cielo, como el agua,… como su tristeza. Llegó al parque donde había estado tantas veces antes, donde tantos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, uno tras otro, los momentos más felices y los más tristes habían sucedido en presencia de aquel lugar, de aquellos árboles, de aquellos asientos, de todo lo que conformaban aquel sitio, pero ahora, en sus momentos más miserables solo quería desaparecer. Sin ganas se dejo caer en una banca, alzó la mirada al cielo, el cual brillaba majestuosamente, ajeno a sus sentimientos y pesares.

Como una tortura no podía dejar de pensar "¿por qué?, ¿por qué a ella?, ¿se lo merecía?", aquellas palabras y escenas se repetían una y mil veces en su cabeza, recordar todo aquello era su maldición.

 **Flashback.**

Gritos… llanto… y un intento por consolar a una chica escapaban del departamento de cierto pelinegro.

– Serena, tengo que decirte algo – el pelinegro medito buscando palabras adecuadas mientras veía la evidente confusión de su novia. – Por favor toma asiento.

La chica presintió algo, pero debía esperar a que él le explicara la situación, así que se limito a sentarse en el sofá más cercano.

– Claro – Busco su mirada sin éxito.

– Serena… – tomo un respiro profundo dejando sentir su nerviosismo – he estado pensando, creo que tú no mereces estos, no mereces que te siga ocultando la verdad. Realmente no lo mereces, pero es inevitable.

– ¿A qué te refieres? … Darien – Sintió una pulsada de dolor en su pecho, la garganta de repente se le había secado, le dolía el pecho, le ardía.

– Lo siento, realmente lo siento mucho. Nunca he querido hacerte daño, pero esto es algo que no puedo controlar, me he enamorado de alguien más, no podemos seguir con lo nuestro, es mejor dejarlo. – Habló mientras la culpabilidad le inundaba los ojos, no podía ni verla a la cara.

Espero su respuesta, se atrevió a mirarla y lo que observo lo dejó conmocionado, ella luchaba por controlar sus lágrimas, temblaba. Él no quería causarle aquello a la mujer que pensó ser su amor eterno. Los minutos pasaron y ella no hablaba.

– Pero… ¿por qué Darien? – Le pregunto con un astibo de dolor en la voz. – ¿Por qué te has enamorado de otra persona si yo te sigo amando?, te lo he dado todo, todo de mí. – No puedo evitar dejar caer sus lágrimas, no pudo evitar sentirse terrible, no pudo evitar llorar por aquello.

– Perdóname, por favor. – El joven soltó con una terrible ausencia de alivio, se sentía peor.

– ¿De quién?

– ¿Qué? – Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no creía que ella le preguntaría.

– ¡Dime por favor! – Sus ojos se desbordaban entre gotas saladas y sentimientos amargos. Podía sentir el triste sabor del desamor difuminándose en su lengua.

– Creo que… eso no es relevante. Es mejor que no lo sepas. – Agacho la mirada, no quería causarle más tristeza, al menos no por ahora.

– Tengo el derecho de saber quien… quien se ha robado tu corazón de mí. Por favor, es lo último que te pido… – Suplico reuniendo todo el valor que podía, su corazón estaba reclamándole que callará, pero ella quería saber.

– Rei… me he enamorado de Rei. – Agacho aún más la cabeza e hizo de sus manos dos puños tan fuertes que sus nudillos se podían observar blancos.

– ¿Desde cuándo? – El aire le faltaba, temblaba de pura tristeza, se sentía traicionada, ¿su amiga?, ¿por qué?

– No tiene importancia – Volteo la cabeza evitando su mirada, le dolía verla así.

– Después de la pelea contra Galaxia, estar a tu lado no me llenaba, me sentía vacio. No era yo mismo. Pero, cuando la miraba a ella un sentimiento me inundaba, me costó trabajo aceptarlo, no quería lastimarte, pero ahora… yo no lo puedo ocultar más´, perdón.

Aunque su mente le pedía huir de ahí no lo hizo, quería saber más, como si el dolor fuese necesario para vivir. – ¿Te corresponde? – Pedía intermante un "No", lo anhelaba, lo suplicaba.

– Tarde o temprano tenías que saberlo… ella me ama al igual que yo a ella. – se dejo caer en el sofá delante de ella, era difícil decir la verdad.

Se tapo la boca acallando sus gimoteos, lloró sin consuelo, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, su corazón le ardía, su cuerpo temblaba y no podía soportarlo, no quería soportarlo.

– Es el final, ¿no? – Preguntó con austera sensibilidad, pregunto entre sollozos y desconsuelo.

– No quiero dejarte, eres una persona muy importante para mí, ¿tal vez podemos ser amigos? – pregunto con un ápice de esperanza.

– ¿Amigos? – ¿No lo entendía?, ella no lo podía ver así, sólo la lastimaba. – No lo creo… Darien, gracias por todo. Es momento de irme. Adiós – Se levanto sin mirar atrás no quería que él viera su estado más deplorable, no quería desplomarse frente a él.

Salió y corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían, corrió con dolor en ellas, con dolor en su corazón, corrió sin mirar atrás.

Fin del Flashback.

– ¿Por qué Darien? – se preguntaba a sí misma luchando por controlar sus lágrimas.

Después de unas horas de llorar amargamente decidió afrontar la realidad, camino a paso lento hasta el templo Hikawa, lugar de sus reuniones con sus amigas. Al llegar noto a sus amigas, ¿qué debía hacer?, aún no podía hablar con ella, sin embargo notó que estás hablaban entre sí, ¿ya lo sabrían?... ahí estaba Rei, ella no tenía la culpa. Pero prefirió esconderse entre los arbustos a escucharlas.

– ¿Creen qué ya lo sepa? – Preguntó una chica rubia al grupo que se encontraba reunido.

– Es lo más seguro… – contesto la más inteligente de aquel gentío.

– Esperemos a que venga hacia acá – Añadió una castaña, la más alta.

– Espero que no tarde demasiado… Ahora Darien está conmigo de forma oficial, no hay enemigos nuevos. No la necesitamos más.

Serena se cubrió la boca con sus manos, ¿no la necesitaban? Las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente con salir.

– Es llorona y torpe, me alegro de no necesitarla más. – Comento Lita con una sonrisa del lado.

– Me alegro de que Darien este ahora con Rei – Habló Amy mientras soltaba una carcajada contagiando a las demás.

– Un idea estupenda~ – Mina hablaba con felicidad.

¿Ellas pensaban así de ella?, creyó que la querían, creyó que estarían con ella como amigas. Siempre se sacrifico por ellas, nunca las dejo. ¿Por qué?, sus lágrimas estaban de nuevo en sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos y se las limpio, suspiro, tomo fuerzas, medito aquello. ¿Ella merecía tanto dolor?, no, nadie merece ese dolor. Abrió los ojos, en ellos ningún brillo se reflejaba, sólo el dolor y la decepción se hacían presentes. No debía llorar más, nunca más, por nada ni por nadie. Tomo valor y salió del lugar en el que se encontraba.

– Así que eso piensan de mí. – Soltó en tono mordaz, mientras las veía con indiferencia.

– Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?, ¡oh!, pero si es la tonta de Serena Tsukino, conocida por su estupidez. – Habló la chica causante de su corazón roto.

– ¡Oh es cierto! – Le siguió el juego la peliazul.

– Bien. Ahora que estás aquí tenemos que decirte algunas cosas. – Hablo Lita sin la sonrisa burlona que mantenían las otras.

– ¿Por dónde debemos empezar?~… Cierto; el Cristal de Plata. – Soltó Mina mientras Serena lo agarraba cerrándolo en un puño.

– ¿Qué con mi Cristal de Plata? – Apretó más su agarre hacia su gema.

– Eres tonta, lo queremos. Tú no eres más nuestra líder y mucho menos nuestra princesa. – Soltó Rei con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué habría de dárselo?, es MÍ Cristal por derecho, por familia, sólo la familia real de la Luna es digna de tenerlo, ¿o acaso lo han olvidado? – Habló desafiante.

– Pues te lo quitaremos por las malas – Volvió a hablar Rei con un tono igual desafiante.

– ¿O por voluntad propia? – comento Amy con una sonrisa.

– ¡Decide, princesita! – Soltó Lita con una sonrisa burlona.

– Jamás se lo daría a personas tan insignificantes como ustedes, traidoras. – Su voz estaba tintada de amargura. Para después salir corriendo de aquel lugar antes de que las inner pudiesen hacer algo.

Un joven de cabellos rubios había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo a la chica poseedora del Cristal de Plata. – Esas malditas le están haciendo daño a la princesa Serenety, pero esta vez no la dejaré sola, no de nuevo como ocurrió en el Milenio de Plata.

 **Un remake de "Mi nueva vida después de la tormenta", ha pasado un tiempo pero no lo olvide.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado y gracias por todo su apoyo**

 **Seo-Tsuki.**


End file.
